Angel ringer
by Canis Lupus6
Summary: Angel ringer is a sport that angels play in Skyworld. When Pit is invited, he's more than eager to go and invite some friends too. AU, OOC? AM PICKING IT UP AGAIN FOR NOW
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, this idea won't leave me alone. This will probably take a chapter or two, but I was inspired by a Pokemon episode. Don't kill me! **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Hey guys!"

Ike, Link, Red the Pokemon trainer, Zelda and Marth all looked over at a crazy happy angel that ran through the halls, nearly tripping over his own feet.

"What's so amazing this time?"

Zelda asked. Pit had been pretty jumpy this week and she wanted to know, NOW.

"I wanna invite you guys to an event in Skyworld! It's called Angel ringer!"

The five stood there, not knowing what the heck that was.

"I'm sorry if I'm bursting your bubble, but what's Angel ringer?"

Link asked.

"It's an angel sport. It looks really fun."

Zelda answered.

"I've heard of it."

Red said shyly, knowing that the four would look at him and he predicted correctly.

"So, what is the goal to it, the rules?"

Link asked as Red shied away.

"Well, the goal to it is that you're supposed to get this large hand sized metal ring onto a pole with hooks on it. The rules, well, there aren't very many. But one, you cannot attack others if they've been knocked out."

Red started.

"Wait, you attack each other?"

Ike asked, looking at Pit and then back at Red. Red nodded shyly and looked at Pit.

"Two, if the ring falls into the audience, it is called an out and another ring is tossed into the game, so if you get the chance of getting a ring, you can keep it. I've heard that the ring is really pretty and seems to radiate warmth. And three, only angels can enter."

Red said, going through the rules again in his head, just in case if he'd missed anything.

"Oh wow! I'd love to see one of those! Are we watching?"

Link asked excitedly.

"Actually, I've been invited and I can bring five friends."

Pit said happily, jumping up and down in excitement.

"Are you sure about it?"

Ike asked as the angel nodded.

"I've thought about it all week!"

Pit explained happily.

"That explains the jumpy attitude throughout the week."

Zelda said, smiling at the angel.

"So, when are we going?"

Link asked.

"In two hours."

Pit said, showing two fingers.

The two hours passed quickly due to the fact that Pit was talking non stop about it. The five arrived at a large stadium with a large screen to tell the scores and such. The place was packed and there were a few other humans there, but none any of the five had seen. Link looked at a piece of paper looked at the others.

"Pit's up first."

He said, looking at the huge stadium. It was obviously outside. The bleachers were made of a cloud like material, but didn't take the shape of a cloud. There were no doors to the place. There was a very tall pole in the middle of the field with three hooks on the top. The pole was about twenty meters in height and was standing an almost concrete like ground.

"Welcome angels and mortals to the twentieth annual Angel ringer!"

A female angel said from the middle of the field, hovering just above of the pole with hooks.

"Looks like we have an excited crowd today!"

She said and the crowd roared.

"The first round will start after I announce the competitors."

The angel said as she flew over to the edge of the field.

"Mark and Pit!"

She said, motioning to two holes in the ground that opened up and the two flew out. Mark was an angel about Pits age with messy black hair and a bright smile. He had almost gold wings and wore a toga much like all of the other angels' wore. As Pit emerged, Link couldn't help but yell out an encouragement. He could see that Pit was nervous at the moment. Pit looked over and waved at the group.

"Ready? Go!"

The angel announcer said happily and the two flew high into the air. There at a very high altitude was a balloon with a small gold ring on it. Mark was ahead of Pit, being smaller and lighter. Mark approached the balloon with the ring strapped to a string which was about 150 meters into the air. Mark flew past the balloon, snatching the ring off of the string and heading for the hooked pole.

"Come on Pit!"

Link and Red both yelled as loud as they could. Pit saw Mark dive by, diving as well. Pit slightly folded his wings, gaining on the other. Mark was at least thirty feet from the pole when Pit tackled the other, taking the ring as the other recovered.

"Oh no you don't!"

Mark called with a happy smile as he dashed in Pits direction with amazing speed. Mark was gaining on Pit, fast. Mark was about to collide with Pit when the smasher dropped down, causing Mark to fly right over him. Pit smiled and flew by the pole, ring snagged on the hook.

"Goal!"

The female angel called, the word goal in capital letters appearing on the large screen. The crowd cheered in approval.

"Yeah, go Pit!"

Red said happily, pumping a fist into the air. Pit looked down at them and gave them the thumbs up before disappearing into the hole in the ground that appeared. **(A/N: I'm going to skip all rounds except for Pits') **

"Round two, set 2!"

The female angel said as the crowd seemed to never stop cheering.

"Next up, Pit and Colin! Ready? Go!"

Colin, a curly brunette with bluish wings and glasses smiled warmly before rocketing into the sky, Pit not far behind. Pit managed to get ahead of Colin and take the ring and dive for the pole, though he didn't get far when Colin grabbed the angel by the ankle and pulled Pit up, snatching the ring and tossing Pit high into the air. Colin dove for the pole just after he tossed Pit. The fives' eyes widened at the sight of Pit when the angel hadn't recovered. Pit opened his eyes to see the sky and the feeling of falling. Pit then noticed that he was falling. Just as he was about to hit the ground, his wings gave a mighty flap, whipping up dust as Pit rose from the ground at speeds that could rival Sonics. Just as Colin tossed the ring, Pit turned upside down, flapping his wings as hard as possible, pushing him _down_.

"What's he doing!?"

Zelda yelled. Just as Zelda finished her sentence, the ring flew off course, just barely touching the top of the hook and bouncing off, down to the ground. Pit turned up right and flew for the falling ring. Pit grabbed it and flew for the pole, Colin close behind. Pit was getting closer, _a little more…_

SMACK

Pit felt his hand holding the ring being flung to the side, causing him to turn and smash into the pole. Colin seemed to worry if he'd hurt Pit badly. Pit fell to the ground again, still holding the ring. He would NOT give up. Pit opened his eyes as he hit the ground. He felt so heavy as he tried to get up. Colin landed next to him, looking worriedly at him.

"Are you okay?"

Colin mouthed, Pit nodding in response. In the crowd, while Link, Zelda, Marth and Red were focused on the ring and wondering if Colin would just take the ring and finish it, Ike wondered if Pit had broken something. The crowd had grown ominously quiet, awaiting Pit or Colins' next move. A second later Pit got up and lunged for the sky, reaching the top of the pole in mere seconds, getting the crowd cheering again. Just as Pit flew past the top of the pole, the ring appeared on the hook, spinning wildly from the speed Pit had put it on.

"Goal!"

The female angel called again, crowd going wild.

"I knew he could do it!"

Link said happily, laughing with relief as he leaned back and continued to watch.

"It would be really awesome if Master Hand could make a sport like this for us, it's looks really fun!"

Link continued, looking at the other four who nodded in agreement.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Okay, that's it for today, maybe this will be three chapters, but I think it might be pretty long. I don't know. Now don't go flaming me. I don't like mean comments, keep your thoughts to yourself or share them with somebody else that I don't physically know. Just don't say anything mean to me or I'll hunt you down. I'm just kidding. ^^ Please review and no mentions of flames or flames alone. Peace!**


	2. Chapter 2

** Hey guys, sorry, the computer has a major issue and keeps freezing and stuff like that. Better continue before it happens again.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Round 4, set 3, Pit and Anna!"

The announcer called. Link had scanned the paper and was amazed at how successful many angels had been in this angel sport.

"Red look at this."

Link said to the Pokemon trainer as the boy looked at the paper.

"Wow, the most hits in one match was 2,448 by a boy named Sam, that's a lot, nothing compared to Pit."

Red said eyes wide in amazement.

"Yeah and the longest match was 46 minutes by the same person."

Link said, pointing to the other scores.

"The shortest was 15 seconds!?"

Red pointed out, eyes widened in even more amazement.

"That Tiffany must be really good."

Red continued after recovering from his shock.

"Oh yeah and you missed a rule."

Link pointed out, pointing to the short list of rules and Link was right. There was the number 4 there and then there was letters that said: 'No handheld weapons.'

"Well you're right."

Red said, crossing his arms slightly.

"Are you going to watch the match?"

Zelda butted in and the two looked up to find that the match had already started. This Anna was a girl about 15 years in human age. She had almost purple wings with blue hair that barely touched her shoulders. When the two looked up, Pit had snatched the ring from the balloon.

"You can do it Pit!"

Red yelled as loudly as possible. Pit whizzed by Anna, aiming for the hooked pole, ring tightly held in his hand as the wind whipped at the angels' face.

"This match won't be an easy win Pit!"

Anna called from behind and dived diagonally downward. Pit narrowed his eyes slightly as he continued to fly in the hooked poles direction at top speeds. Then Anna appeared in front of Pit, slamming into the brunette. Pit yelped and dropped the ring, the other grabbing it quickly and heading for the pole. Pit hovered in mid-air for a while and then used the tactic Anna used, diving in a downward diagonal way. Anna was about to speed up when Pit appeared in front of her, she then noticed that what Pit had done was her tactic. Anna immediately spread her wings so that they'd catch some wind, causing her to halt right on the spot and drop down as Pit collided with nothing but air. As Anna fell, she looked up and smirked at Pit who smiled and dove down as well. When Pit was about to grab Anna, she spun out of his way, creating an air tight cushion to keep her away from Pit.

"Pretty smart Anna, but I've got a lot of tricks as well."

Pit called joyfully as he flew in Annas' direction.

"That doesn't look like a trick!"

Anna mocked as she was about to dodge, but Pit stopped and had his back face the ground, flapping his wings ferociously like the method he had used in an earlier match. Since Annas wings were spread, her wings caught the wind, causing her to rise quickly. Pit then stopped, heading in Annas' direction, preparing to snatch the ring from her grip. Pit was about to tackle her in mid-air when Anna quickly recovered and bent her free arm, literally rolling over Pit, bent arm keeping a safe distance of a few inches. The pressure pushed Pit out of the air and caused him to fall as Anna flew away from him. Pit recovered, slightly shaking his head and rocketing in Annas' direction. Anna looked back to see Pit flying towards her, a determined look in his eyes.

"Come get some!"

Anna mocked, flashing a peace sign and gaining speed. Pit caught up to her and grabbed the ring, rolling in mid-air, causing Anna to let go of the ring.

"Smart one!"

Anna called, trying to catch up to Pit, but exhaustion caught up to her and she slowed. Pit had felt the same and had slowed significantly, even more slowly than Anna and she used that to her advantage, using the last of her reserved energy to catch up. Anna was about to grab Pits ankle and take the victory, but Pit thought other wise. Pit bent his knees and then kicked out, gaining speed by the millisecond, finally reaching the pole and hastily snatching the ring onto one of the three hooks. The crowd cheered as Pit slowly hovered to the ground and set his feet on the surface, Anna landing next to him.

"Wow, I wonder how Sam does it."

Anna panted.

"Who's Sam?"

Pit asked, throwing her a confused look.

"He's my brother; he has the record of most attacks in one match and the longest match."

Anna said.

"What's his records?"

Pit asked nicely.

"46 minutes and 2,448 hits."

Anna said without any shame.

"Wow."

Pit said, looking up at the large board for the crowd.

"And ours only lasted ten minutes, if I went against Sam, I'd surely lose."

Pit said.

"Great match."

Anna said, her hand extended, Pit smiled and accepted the handshake.

Red cheered along with the others.

"That was amazing!"

Link said, the Pokemon trainer agreeing with an excited nod.

"I wonder who Pit's going up against next."

Link said with wonder.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Are you guys ready for round 4, set 1?"

The announcer asked through the microphone as the crowd continued to cheer, not giving up the excitement of the competition.

"Okay, here are our two angels, Jackie and Pit!"

The announcer announced, the crowd continuing to cheer for either angel. Jackie and Pit emerged, raring to go. Jackie was around 14 human years, had wings that had a slight green touch to them, long black hair that went past her shoulders and a green and red toga in the same fashion as Pits' with a little changes to it.

"Ready to go?"

Jackie challenged Pit.

"It's on."

Pit replied with a smirk.

"GO!"

The angel announcer called the beginning and the two were in the air right away. Jackie was ahead by a long shot and that surprised Pit since Jackie had a kind of laid back expression earlier. It was either that, or she was faking it so that Pit would underestimate her, that was a big tactic Pit had discovered in his matches with Mark, Colin and Anna. Underestimation also played in the matches he wasn't in and a lot of surprising victories told their stories. Jackie grabbed the ring and dived down in Pits direction. Pit prepared to throw a punch, but Jackie used the spinning tactic, just barely avoiding the hit as Pit had to stop and change direction.

"Never come to this competition unprepared!"

Jackie called, flying away from Pit.

"We'll see about that!"

Pit responded, quickly flying in Jackie's' direction, preparing to use his grab and roll tactic, but once he was within arms reach, Jackie flew up and over Pit, ending up behind him. Pit looked behind him and sped up.

"Getting unpredictable aren't we?"

Jackie called, slowing down. Pit gained speed, heading for the pole. Just when Jackie thought that this match was going to be an easy win, Pit grabbed hold of the pole, letting physics do their job, did a U-turn and smacked into Jackie, snatching the ring as Jackie was stunned from the sudden impact.

"What a clever move."

Zelda said, as she turned to see Link and Red cheering loudly.

Pit smirked as he received many cheers from the astounded crowd.

"Amazing, that's the first time that move had been pulled off!"

The announcer's excited voice sounded from the speakers. Pit liked the praise, but had to continue the match before Jackie took the ring. Pit avoided Jackie at all costs, making it extremely hard for Jackie to hit him. Jackie then observed Pits movements, noticing that they weren't going to lead to anything but failed attempts. Jackie smirked and charged again, Pit dodging once again, but this time, Jackie to the sharpest turn in her life and snatched the ring while Pit was dumbfounded. Jackie's sharp turn caused her to fall off balance though and she stumbled in mid-air. Pit tried to snatch the ring again, but instead of grabbing it, he knocked it out of her hand, the ring flying into the crowd.

Link stood up and caught the gold ring and stared at it.

"Wow, this thing is amazing."

Link said in awe. Red, Zelda, Marth and Ike huddled around it to see its beauty.

"Wow, you're right."

Red said in amazement.

"It's warm."

Zelda said after putting a finger on it.

"Back to the match!"

Red said, looking back at the area where the sport was played. Then there was a 'poof' noise and the five looked over to see another ring being launched into the area. Pit grabbed the ring and flew to the pole, hoping to out fly Jackie, but like in the beginning, Jackie's speed topped his and she collided with Pit, grabbing the ring in the process. Pit hung onto the ring and soon the two were wrestling for the ring in the air. Jackie rolled in mid-air twice, but Pit stayed firm, causing her to let go. Pit flew off to the pole in hopes of winning this match as well. Jackie caught up with Pit, closing in on him to grab the ring, but instead of evading, Pit kicked off to his right, slamming into Jackie who fell out of the sky, plummeting to the ground. But Jackie didn't hit the ground, for she recovered quickly and hastily tried to grab the ring before Pit placed it on the hooked pole. Jackie flew ahead of Pit and copied his pole gabbing technique, but when Jackie thought that Pit was going to set the ring onto one of the hooks, Pit also grabbed onto the pole both spinning, due to speed and physics, trying to kick one off of it. The two finally reached the ground, Pit swaying slightly from all of the spinning. Jackie was defiantly used to spinning, so she ran in Pits direction, ready to grab the ring, but Pit jumped back, stumbling over his feet and tripping backwards. Once Pit landed on his back, he rolled onto his stomach and gave a soft lift of by pushing his wings against the ground, launching for the top of the pole.

"You're a trooper my friend!"

Jackie called as she chased after Pit who smirked at the comment.

"You're fast!"

Pit said, making it fair and speeding up. Jackie was about to smash into Pit when Pit once again grabbed the pole and spun to the opposite side and flew upwards, gaining victory as the ring was set onto one of the hooks. The crowd roared with excitement, many standing up as Pit made a soft landing.

"Great match."

Pit said as Jackie landed next to him.

"Yep, great indeed, I know your next opponent."

Jackie said with a happy smile.

"Who?"

Pit asked, curiosity getting to him.

"His name is Jordan; he's come so close to beating the most hits record Sam set."

Jackie explained.

"How close?"

Pit asked.

"He got 2,440 hits, only 8 off when his opponent collapsed from exhaustion."

Jackie continued.

"Wow, that's close."

Pit said.

"Yeah, I know, he sure was upset but played fair."

Jackie explained, crossing her arms.

"Wow, I wonder if I'll beat him, he sounds rough."

Pit said, looking at his hands which were burning from the friction created from spinning on the pole.

"Don't worry about that, I'm sure you'll do just fine, I believe that your match with Anna was rougher than this one."

Jackie said smile widening.

"I guess you're right, if it doesn't offend you."

Pit said smiling as well.

"Don't worry, it doesn't at all."

Jackie said, walking away.

"Good luck."

Jackie continued before disappearing.

"Yeah, I'll need it…"

Pit mumbled to himself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Ha ha! Finally, I have returned with another chappie! I'm happy for myself. Please review and no flames, don't shun my writing style, I'm fully aware that my dialogue is incorrect but I don't give a darn. Peace!**


	3. Chapter 3

** Alright! I've decided that I'm going to pick this story back up again. I love the idea (just wish it was a real thing XD). I don't really have much else to say, so enjoy ;D**

**XXXX**

"Ladies and gentlemen, we have reached the final round—Pit against the merciless Jordan!" the announcer said as the two angels flew out of the floor. Pit examined his opponent, the other having short, shaggy brown hair and white wings much like he did, though there was a slight grey tint to them. Jordan grinned and mock saluted him with two fingers.

"Howdy do Pitto?" Jordan grinned as the announcer gave a bit more information to the crowd, giving the two some time to chat. "I've been watching your matches and can saw that I'm thoroughly impressed—you think you still have enough energy to entertain me?"

"Of course I do!" Pit grinned jumping off of the ground so that he was hovering, anticipation getting to him. "Heard that you almost broke the record for most hits in a match too."

"Ugh, don't remind me," Jordan rolled his eyes. "I'm working a bit hard at that, so I'd advise that you prepare yourself."

"Can do."

"GO!"

The two took off at lightning speed, both evenly matched when it came to the speed factor. The balloon with the golden ring finally came into sight and they both sped up, it being a race to the top. Unfortunately for Pit, Jordan got ahold of the ring first and immediately turned around to kick him in the face. The blow sent him down a bit before he righted himself, rubbing his nose with a small 'ouch'.

Pit noted that he shouldn't be hanging around for too long since Jordan was already halfway to the pole. He dove down, teeth gritted as he approached the other quickly. Pit reached out and grabbed Jordan's ankle, grinning triumphantly as he did so only to be thrown forward when Jordan kicked his legs in front of him.

Tumbling in midair, it didn't take long for Pit to collide with the pole, one hand reaching up and grabbing it before he could fall. Jordan was heading for the pole again, but since he was clinging to it, a game of guard dog would be fun. Pit placed his feet on the pole, getting ready to launch himself at Jordan when the time was right. As it came, he did so, grabbing the other by the waist. Jordan seemingly didn't expect it—but then again, if he didn't, he probably wouldn't have made it this far into the game.

Jordan grinned and shoved Pit off of him before spinning around so that his wings hit the other in the side of the head. Jordan followed it up with a kick to Pit's ribcage and as they fell, Jordan continued to throw attacks at Pit. He noted that the ground was approaching fast and grabbed a hold of Pit, bringing him close before pushing him down roughly with his two feet.

Pit slammed into the ground, having turned around mid-fall so that he landed on his chest, hands reaching out in an attempt to catch himself. Jordan landed in front of him before taking off once more unlike Colin, leaving Pit on the ground.

Coughing because of the dust his contact with the ground whipped up, Pit looked up, squinting his eyes before launching himself back into the sky. He was hurting, but Jordan clearly won't wait for him to get back up. His opponent was about to get the ring on the hook when Pit flew past, snatching the object from him and diving for the ground, an idea surfacing. Jordan simply grinned toothily and dove after Pit.

Pit flapped his wings once when he got extremely close to the ground, whipping up dust before flying parallel to the floor, Jordan following him. Pit made sure to flap his wings as much as possible when he took a sharp turn so that it got dust into the air. He coughed a bit because of it, but held tight to the ring and soon enough, there was so much dust from five minutes of cat and mouse that Link and the others had trouble seeing through it.

"Man, I can't see them!" Red furrowed his eyebrows, squinting his eyes in an attempt to catch a glimpse at what was happening. "Pit did a smart thing, but man, I wish I could see what was going on!"

Pit emerged from the dust, ring in hand as he went for the pole. He grinned triumphantly as he was about to hook it when Jordan side tackled him. Pit hadn't noticed that the other had followed him out of the dust cloud that easily and had assumed that he had gotten lost. Grunting in irritation that his plan hadn't exactly worked, Pit flew higher, Jordan hot on his tail.

Once they reached a height point that made if almost impossible for the crowd to see them, Pit turned, doing some sort of flip before diving at breakneck speeds, Jordan following of course. He just couldn't shake the other. Jordan reached out and grabbed Pit's ankle, bringing the other brunette closer before shoving a hand onto Pit's face, pushing him down and making him drop the ring.

Pit flipped himself so that he was upright once more and flew after Jordan. "Whoa dude, you're tricky!" Pit yelled, throwing all of his body weight onto Jordan, throwing the two off balance.

"Is that a compliment?" Jordan yelled back, a grin stretching at his lips. "And we're falling buddy!" he continued. The two were currently falling to the ground at high speeds, wrestling for the ring. Eventually they made contact, Jordan managing to throw Pit off of him just before they hit the ground, the two landing a foot or two from each other, the ring in between them.

"Augh! Ouch!" Pit grunted, coughing a few times before noticing a few red specks on the ground in front of him. "Ugh…" he forced out, wiping a hand over his mouth to make sure none of it stuck.

Jordan lay on the ground in front of him, holding his side, teeth clenched and eyes squeezed shut in pain from the impact on the ground. "Ugh, dude, we're lucky if we even get up," he announced and Pit soon realized that he was having trouble with hauling his own body weight into an upright position, limbs too shaky from the collision with the unforgiving ground.

"Are they hurt?" Zelda asked, leaning out of her seat in worry. "Will they get medical attention?" she continued and Red told her to hold tight, saying that the two were far from done.

Pit was happy that he didn't land on his back, for then his wings would be in too much pain to continue. He finally managed to push himself onto his hands and knees, reached forward to grab the ring and took off just as Jordan managed to push himself up as well. Jordan took off after Pit, still shaking off the pain in his abdomen before catching up and throwing Pit backwards.

A bit thrown off at how quickly Jordan managed to catch up with him, Pit tightened his grip on the ring so that he wouldn't drop it again. He tumbled in midair a bit before righting himself once more only to have Jordan seemingly appear out of nowhere and throw a string of attacks on him—all creating one painful and lengthy combo.

His final blow was a kick to the chest that was meant to separate the two, having grabbed the ring a while ago. When he kicked Pit away, the other let go of the ring since Jordan had a hold on it and he was weakened from the attacks. With a grin and another mock salute, Jordan took off for the pole once more, hoping that this time, he'd win this.

Pit hit the ground, letting out a shaky yelp of pain before forcing himself to ignore said feeling before rocketing back for the sky. He squeezed in as much energy as he could to speed himself up, and just before Jordan was about to triumphantly place the ring on one of the three hooks, Pit rocketed past, snatching the ring from the other, for since he was convinced that he'd win this round, his grin had slackened on the object. "Hah, got'chya!"

"I'm going to get it back though!" Jordan retorted and went after Pit. Pit lowered so that he was flying next to the wall that supported the stands, Jordan not too far behind. He was about to kick off of the wall using his wings so the air would catch on it to help him launch off, Jordan grabbed his ankle and threw him into the wall. He yelped before falling to the ground once more, making contact with it for the third time that match, though he still held tightly to the ring.

He was panting as he lay on the ground, one arm bent in an attempt to push himself up and off of the ground. Pit was already spent and Jordan seemed as if he could go on for much longer. Looking up at the large screen, he noted that they were only eight minutes in, Jordan holding the record of dragging on a match for almost fifty minutes. That would be torture. "I'm not giving up though," he muttered to himself and rolled out of the way just as Jordan was about to land roughly on top of him. "Ya missed!"

Pit took off and Jordan followed, resuming their game of cat and mouse. His wings were getting sore from all of the action and Jordan wasn't tiring at all. He probably should exercise them more—he did get more fly time from using them so much during brawls back at the Smash Mansion, but it still wasn't enough.

Deciding to perform the risky move, Pit brought a hand back as if he were going to strike something with an axe. He then swung his arm down at threw the ring to the ground. He then flew upwards as Jordan flew down, after the ring. Link and Red were probably loudly questioning his actions in the stands. He looked over to them and grinned when he saw the two doing just that.

With a wave of his hand, Pit continued to fly upwards before going immediately into a dive just as Jordan began flying up. His opponent was so focused on the pole that he didn't notice that he and Pit were going to collide. That very thing just happened just inches from the three hooks. The collision briefly knocked both unconscious only to be brought back when they felt the pain shoot through them when they hit the ground. Pit wasn't sure how many more times he'd be able to hit the ground before he ended up having to give up.

The two simply lay there on the ground, panting and trying to force themselves up. Pit looked around before spotting the ring quite a distance from the two of them this time. With one final huff, he forced himself up and ran for the ring, letting his wings rest for a moment. Jordan growled in irritation from the pain before forcing himself up as well and following, though he was still able to fly no problem.

He was about to pick the ring up when Jordan zipped by, picking the ring up before ascending. He grinned, mock saluted Pit again and stuck his tongue out. Pit grinned back at the other and flew after him—he felt like he could go on forever, yet felt like he was going to shut down any second. He somehow miraculously caught up with Jordan and grabbed his ankle, bringing it back so that he could get to the ring in the other's hand.

He grabbed it successfully before continuing up to the pole as Jordan let out a frustrated sound and followed. Pit reached out and placed the ring on a hook just as Jordan grabbed his ankle and tossed him backwards. He recovered eventually and descended to the ground, still panting. "Great match buddy," he grinned, sticking a hand out so they could shake hands. Jordan landed next to him, grinned at him and took his hand.

"Yeah, sure thing. You should participate in the Experts round," Jordan grinned, letting go of Pit's hand as he said so. "This is just beginners stuff, I think you have enough potential to go to the good stuff."

"Are you serious? I barely survived this one!" Pit laughed optimistically. "But yeah, I'll check it out," he continued. "When are they held?"

"A few weeks from now, so you have enough time to rest up and train a bit—though I would warn you that it's so much harder than this," Jordan answered. "I was able to get in, but got my butt whooped so bad that I came back here," he guffawed and Pit grinned albeit nervously.

"Heh. Yeah, I'll still check it out—thanks."

"No problem," Jordan clapped the other on the shoulder and Pit's grin turned optimistic once more.

XXXX

**Lol, totally. Does the writing style look more improved? It should :D It's more detailed, dialogue's in the right place and all of that good stuff ;) Hope you liked it. Please review, love to hear what you have to say and peace ;)**


End file.
